<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Wonderland by lunabelieves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048827">Winter Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves'>lunabelieves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky High (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, cuteness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Zach/Magenta Sky High love. Because it's been awhile and snow is a very romantic thing.</p><p>Ice Girl is credited as 'Freeze Girl' in the film, so :icontwistedtuesday: and I christened her Nora, named for Mr. Freeze's wife in the Batman comics as a bit of fun. Her last name I took from the actress playing her because I suck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magenta/Zach (Sky High)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>'Over the ground lies a mantle of white/a heaven of diamonds shine down through the night/two hearts are thrillin'/ in spite of the chill in the weather…'</i>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the end of April and a thick blanket of snow covered the streets of  Maxville.</p><p>With prom tickets ready to go on sale and many girls already gushing about their dresses, the current weather situation was understandable. Nora Malgarini (known to much of the student body as 'Ice Girl' or 'The Ice Queen') had been dumped by her latest fling and in a fit of teenage angst, had used her powers to cover the city in ice and snow, instead of covering said ex with it. Causing most to consider leaving their winter wardrobes out until she thawed a bit.</p><p>It wasn't so bad, Magenta had to give it that. They most they had gotten that winter was a light dusting over Christmas break, not even enough for a sno-cone, let alone a snow ball. So it was kinda best to make the most of it. Like walking through the streets with your boyfriend, glove in glove, admiring the beauty of it all. The street lamps giving off little glow compared to Zach. He could have taken care of the whole street with no trouble. At least I won't get lost in a blinding snow storm, she thought. She'd have him to light her way.</p><p>Well, at least she was trying to enjoy the walk. Zach, lovable, goofball Zach, was trying to catch snow flakes on his tongue.  <br/>It was funny to watch, his head tossed back, mouth hanging open, tongue stretched out. It was almost enough to make her laugh.</p><p>He righted himself and seemed to be considering something for a moment before he spoke. "Marshmallows."</p><p>"Marshmallows?" She asked.</p><p>"Snowflakes taste like marshmallows."</p><p>This time, she did laugh, even if it sounded like a bit of a scoff. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. Give it a try."</p><p>Cautiously, as if a bit afraid of looking silly, she tilted her head back and opened her mouth in hopes of catching a few fat flakes.</p><p>"See?"</p><p>"Okay. Marshmallows."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>